Between the lines
by BiNeko
Summary: Kagome is a waitress and a singer. She works at a casino's restaurant and sings there. [sesskag] R&R rated in case.
1. Not demoted?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha co.

**A/N: This has been inspired by other fics so don't sue me if you recongnize your idea somewhere in there. I can't remember who the authors were but i thank you if you guys ever read this, it was very inspiring and i loved your fics! I simply remember the main fics' titles though. Love is a gamble, from a single spark. The days i left behind, from a single spark and I'd also like to point out that i won't be posting the lyrics from the songs later on. Only if i find them though but i doubt that i'll move my lazy hand from the keyboard to the mouse simply to find some lyrics.**

_Between the lines._

Chapter one: Not demoted?

Higurashi Kagome. A twenty year old casino singer. Single and childish.

Kagome worked daily as a waitress in the casino and sang as an extra job every night save from mondays and wednesdays. Her boss, Takishimas Sesshoumaru was a twenty-three year old cold workaholic. A amn of which she met only a few times. His younger half-brother, the same age as Kagome, was named InuYasha.

He dates Kagome's sister, Kikyou. She was older than her by an hour, making them twins. Hence the fact that they looked alike. Kagome was wilder and caring while Kikyou was affectionate but distant. They usually understood eachother. But sibling quarries were still very frequent.

Kagome loved her older sister as did she. They would shop together and talk long hours in the night just to babble about men. Sango was Kagome's closest friend, almost a sister. She was twenty-three and married to a man the same age as she. She could sing just like Kagome and sometimes would share a gig together. But she prefered being a bartender instead.

She's sometimes help Miroku, her husband, being the bouncer. During day, Miroku was a host and Sango worked as a waitress with Kaogme. Kikyou worked in a store nearby and would often eat breakfast at the casino's restaurant to annoy Kagome in the early morning hours. InuYasha, Kikyou's husband, had his own club not far either. He loved to annoy his half-brother some times too.

It was now morning and Kagome was in the back room getting changed into her waitress outfit. She sighed some, still tired because last night Miroku decided to drag her at his and Sango's house to watch a couple of old boring movies. At first, she kicked and screamed but had to give up as he threatened to kidnap her white dog plushie.

She got back around midnight. Not very late mind you, but she had some lirics to study before tonight's show. She planned on singing my immortal and hunted. (or hello for those who knows it from that title.)

Kagome tied her apron behins her back and put on her work shoes. It was required she ware the uniform of which consisted of a midnight blue knee lenght skirt and a cream silk button up blouse. Her shoes where a blackish blue with silver buckles to decorate them. She bought them to fit her uniform because they did not give the shoes.

She tied her hip lenght hair into a tight bun so as to not get distracted by loose strands, save from the long ones that framed her face, they came down right bellow her breasts. Kagome averted her saphire eyes from her shoes towards the door to see Sango coming in.

"Ohayou Sango. Slept well?" She said smirking lightly.

"Oh shut up you!" Came her grumbling remark.

Sango sat down in a chair in front of the mirror and began applying coral pink eyeshadow and lip gloss. Kagome never really wore makeup, she would ware the occasional lip bond when her lips felt dry or only on special occasions. Today, Kagome decided she'd put some cherry flavoured lip bond.

Once the older girl was done preparing for her day's work, they both walked out of the dressing room and got their pencils and pads ready. Miroku signaled Kagome that there was a table with some people ready to order. Sango was already gone into a six people family order so she was gone too.

An old couple were celebrating their fiftyth anniversary. Kagome gave them a card and smiled sweetly. She trully loved old couples' anniversaries, they had so much to tell together, so many stories and she was just one for stories.

After they had ordered and served, Miroku came to her with a grin on his face.

"We have a very important customer you have to serve and it turns out that he wants to talk to you too!"

"And who might that be Miroku?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Takishimas Sesshoumaru" She gasped and straightened her outfit.

Usually when the big boss came here and wanted to "talk" to you, it was either he was not happy, or he wanted to fire you. She thought that if her uniform was straighter, she would at least go down in a more honorable way. How ironic. Kagome gulped and swallowed hard. Her feet started marching slowly towards the table in the farthest corner where she knew he would be seated.

He always liked to be seated away from people, be more secluded and have some peace. Kagome only knew this from his half-brother, InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru was reading his paper, waiting for the waitress he had called for. He heard the one, Sango was it? It was of no importance, she was talking to her while she slowly came towards him. She seemed worried. He smirked lightly to himself. The fool thought he was going to fire her.

He heard her clear her throat and ask for his order.

"What would you like to have, Takishimas-Sama?"

"A glass of water would be fine, then i would like you to ssit here so we can talk, Higurashi"

He saw her nod stifly but plastered a smile on her face. Later, he heard her say she loved her job to that same waitress, he almost chuckled. Almost. She came back later with his glass of water and slowly seated herself across from his person. He slowly, more like teasingly, put down his paper and looked her in the eye while taking a slow sip of his water.

She seemed worried some but her smile did not falter. Brave little one.

"Higurashi" She swallowed. "I have some business i whish to speak to you with." He leaned on his elbows and fore arms, bringing his face closer some, to seem more imposing.

"I understand sir." He raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you understand, Higurashi?" She closed her eyes, the smile was no more.

"Please, continue."

"I see that you sing here at night. My brother must've slipped you in to replace the other one. Quite an illegal move if you ask me." She swallowed hard once more. "Ever since you came in, do you know what you have created?"

"No, sir. I am terribly sorry. I never meant to create any sort of trouble in your Casino." Kagome's throat seemed dry.

"And what truouble do you think you have created?" He raised an eyebrow mockingly. Oh he was enjoying this.

"I understand i am probably not the best singer out there..."

"Indeed" He saw her chew on her bottom lip while looking into his eyes.

"...And that i have probably made you lose a lot of money for this." The silence and intence gaze of his made her crazy. By now, her bottom lip was bleeding.

"Money was never a problem to me Higurashi." She simply looked at him. "What do you think is going to happen now?"

"You are going to fire me from my job. It would be useless to call singing a job, i did not accept the money."

"Iie" She looked confused.

"Nani? Onegai Takishimas-Sama, desu?"

"I am not going to fire you, but i am going to pay you for singing here. In fact, i am promoting you." She looked stunned.

"N-nani!" Her eyes were wide.

"You will be in charge of this whole restaurant. I never heard any complaints about you and you have been wroking here for four years, it is a company record. I want a report for every employee every night on my desk."

"What?" He simply looked at her before continuing.

"As for the singing, you have a very beautiful voice. You have brought many more customers here since you started singing a year ago. That singer before you was putrid and scared my customers away. Everyone loves you, as a waitress and a singer. That other waitress is not bad either, i will let her sing with you still once in a while."

"You listen to my signing?"

"Hai. I have not missed a show ever since i first heard you voice. It is soothing after a hard day's work." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much Takishimas-Sama, you have no idea what this means to me." She got up and bowed from the waist.

"Call me Sesshoumaru, if i am allowed to call you Kagome. And please, i am the one to thank you. You have moved our rank into the best Casino in Japan, this is the least i can do for you."

"Hai, call me Kagome. I am touched." She watched as he nodded and got up himself.

"I expect you into my office tomorrow at eigth, you have a day off tomorrow. We will attend a meeting to tell the other employees of your new integrity. You have been chosen amongst all the others. Do**not** be late." At that, he picked up his paper and left towards the exit.

Kagome started after him, still not believing her promotion. She smiled genuinely and joined her friend at the kitchen after having taken an order.

"So, how was it? Did you get fired? Was he harsh?" Sango asked.

"I got promoted." She heard a plate drop none too silently to the floor.

"What? What are you going to do then?"

"Well, every inch of this restaurant you walk in, will be mine by tomorrow morning. And i'll get paid for singing." Kagome said very casully like talking about the weather while picking up the discarded plate on the floor.

Another plate was dropped. Kagome frowned at it but giggled.

"And i'd prefer if i still had some plate for**my** restaurant tomorrow." Sango looked down.

"S-Sorry boss..." Then, she broke down laughing hysterically.

Kagome soon joined in but less than her friend. Sango seemed happy that Kagome was promoted instead of fired. The girls picked up the pieces of plate that had been dropped to the floor in their small moment of hysteria.

Miroku was greeting some gests and showing them their place when he walked near the kitchen then heard some plates beeing dropped ot he floor, followed by laughs.

'Maybe the work got to their heads.' He was clueless as to what it meant when Sesshoumaru would come down here to talk to an employee because he was new and used to work for InuYasha.

Speaking of InuYasha, he had just come in with a grumpy look on his face, he was never a morning person. Kikyou had probably slipped into the kitchen by now to join her sister and friend.

"Ohayo InuYasha, what may i do for you?" Miroku asked with a tinge of humour in his voice.

"Shove it bousou!" InuYasha hissed back.

"Woah old friend. Have a seat and i'll have Kagome bring you something to eat. The usual?"

"Yeah yeah..." He yawned and dropped his head on the table.

Miroku laughed at his antics and turned towards to kitchen to drop his order. When he got there, he saw Kikyou hugging Kagome so tightly, she was chocking. Sango tried to pry her off but nothing worked. He idly wondered what was going on this morning.

"Ladies, ladies. What, pray tell, is going on here? Why haven't i been invited to such a party?" He grinned.

"Kagome got promoted!" Kikyou shouted out.

"Promoted?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! And not demoted!" Sango pipped in. She still couldn't believe her firend was not fired.

"You make no sense koi..." He sighed.

"Kagome now owns the restaurant!"

A plate was dropped.

"Yeah, but i**still** would appreaciate it if you guys stopped dropping my plates!" Kagome fumed.

A/N: Well, here you have it! My newest fic! I hope it's not too long!

_**Yuya-Sama**_


	2. Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own, i simply own some of these ideas but the rest of them are from the fics, _Love is a gamble_ and _The days i left behind_.

**A/N: I got a review that made me think some. A reviewer was cheering Kagome on to show her who's better. I don't get it...so i read my chapter and still don't get it. I'm sorry. But i appreciate the review. If i find out this was only a prank to confuse me and play mind games, i'll let loose an a army of butterflies! Yes, that's right! FEAR ME! I'm just kidding.**

_Last time:_

_**"Kagome got promoted!" Kikyou shouted out.**_

_**"Promoted?" He raised an eyebrow.**_

_**"Yeah! And not demoted!" Sango pipped in. She still couldn't believe her firend was not fired.**_

_**"You make no sense koi..." He sighed.**_

_**"Kagome now owns the restaurant!"**_

_**A plate was dropped.**_

_**"Yeah, but istill**_ _**would appreaciate it if you guys stopped dropping my plates!" Kagome fumed.**_

_Between the lines_

Chapter two: Kagome

The rest of the day went on nice. Kagome was chirpy all day long and Miroku, as usual, kept groping Sango, using the fact they were married as an excuse. Kikyou had left for some shopping for the occasion before InuYasha.

It was now six thirty and Kagome was in the back room changing. She put on a pair of black silk cargo pants and a black spagheti strap tank top. She had on a pair of army boots and the bottom of her pants were tucked inside them. Kagome pulled her hair into a high pony tail and left the changing room.

On her way to the exit, she waved at Miroku and reminded him that she had a show tonight. She went to the employee parking lot and saw Sango leaning against her bike that was right next to Kagome's. Sango had a flaming red bike with pruplish flames going along the length.

Kagome's bike was black with silver spider webs here and there, accompanied by some red and black spiders. She called her bike the black widow becasue of that. She swung her long leather coat from over her shoulder and put it on then sat on her bike. Sango was wearing a red leather suit that she wore every time she took her bike out. Kagome liked to feel her coat behind her when she rode.They both started their engines and sped out of the parking lot towards some restaurant to eat.

(in my fic, no one needs to ware a helmet. i just hate imagining people with helmets on while riding a bike! i think it ruins the picture.)

They ate at a WacDonalds then went to pick up Kagome's dress at the dry cleaner's for tonight's show. Sango had to leave because Kirara was alone at home with Kohaku and knowing him, he probably forgot to feed her. Kagome said her good-byes to her friend and sped away. She had to take a bath and a nap would be a ppreciated. But first, she had to memorize her lyrics.

Once she got home, in her appartment which was very well luxurious, Kagome slomped on her sofa and snatched her pad to study her lyrics. She picked up the remote and pressed ON for the song to play. In time, she was singing the song farely well along with the music.

_I'__m so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light but now i'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me i've been alone all alone._

When the song ended, Kagome smiled and flipped the cd player off. She felt good, but needed a bath. After a long soak, it was now eigth o'clock. Kagome still had a lot of time until her show. She called Kikyou and they talked for about an hour when Kagome got bored with it. Of course, she'd never tell Kikyou she got bored. She only talked about men. Cute asses. Nice chests and muscle. Men

Kagome rolled her eyes at the typical type of school girl gossip. Kikyou never really was one for serious talk. Since it was only 9:15pm, Kagome set her clock for 11:30pm and went for a nap. InuYasha came knocking at her door thirty minutes before she had to wake. Kagome got up with a groan and let him in.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Yeah, what do you Inuyasha?"

"Woah, what is up?"

"You woke me up asshole!" Kagome glared half-heartily.

"Well it's not my fault if Fluffy just asked me to pic you up 'cause he needs to talk to you!"

"What? But i have to get ready to sing tonight!" She whined.

"Yeah well he said to meet him in his office once you're ready."

"Do you think he can wait until i sung? It's only two songs anyways."

"Keh, whatever, just get your cute ass out here."

Kagome just glared at him and picked up her stuff then locked the door to follow him. He drove a midnight blue ferrari. InuYasha always had a thing for fast cars. Kagome popped her Evanescance cd in the cd player and practiced her songs while they drove towards the casino.

InuYasha accompanied Kagome to her dressing room then left to tell his brother she'd get ready first then she would come and meet him.

"Hey Fluffy!"

"InuYasha..." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"In the flesh! Anyway, Kagome wants to get ready for her show first. She thought to come and see you after but i convinced her not to."

"And i suppose you victimized yourself for it?"

"Man! You know me better than Kikyou!" InuYasha sarcastically said.

"I shall be waiting for her."

"Yeah well, what do you want to talk to her for anyway?"

"Don't you know anything little brother?

"No, what's up?"

"Kagome is the most powerful miko."

"So? Kikyou's a miko too? What's the thing?"

"The thing is, _InuYasha_, that Kagome is a full-blooded inu youkai"

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I have no idea where this story is going but i hope it's good anyways. In the incoming chapters, i'll try to center them on other characters but for this chapter, i had to have it on Kagome majorly. Thanks for all the reviews i got last time and all the ones that will come after that! Ilove you guys! And yes, i did put the lyrics. You love me don't you?

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	3. Shakespeare

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! So yeah, all a little surpirsed Kagome's a miko-inu-youkai? Sorry i took longer to update, i ran through a few problems at home while the poor little chapter lay finished in my computer. How indignant.**

_last time:_

_"Yeah well, what do you want to talk to her for anyway?"_

_"Don't you know anything little brother?_

_"No, what's up?"_

_"Kagome is the most powerful miko."_

_"So? Kikyou's a miko too? What's the thing?"_

_"The thing is, InuYasha, that Kagome is a full-blooded inu youkai"_

_Between the lines_

Chapter three: Shakespeare

Sango joined Kagome in the dressing room to wish her good luck and told her she would be in her front row seat with Miroku while she sang.

Kagome wore a red, ankle lenght dress with two slits on each side that went to mid-tigh. It was a v-neck with one inch staps and it formed another V in her back, which stopped at her hips. She decided to put her hair into a loose bun with some curly tresses to come down her back and shoulders with the trademark long bangs framing her face.

After putting some gloss on, Kagome walked out the door. Sango changed her clothes and stepped out of her appartment. She had a call from InuYasha, saying that Kagome was going in early, something about a last minute meating with Sesshoumaru. She shrugged it off, thinking it might be about her newly acquired position.

She walked towards her car and noticed Miroku was already seated. Sango smiled and kissed her husband then they were off towards the casino to cheer Kagome's singing. They stopped to pick up some flowers at a shope inside and took their normal seats at the front tables.

InuYasha found Kikyou running around the casino, she seemed to be looking for someone. That's when he got an idea. InuYasha sneaked behind his wife and embrace her around the waist while nuzzling her hair then he whispered in her hear.

"Looking for something love?"

"InuYasha!" She gasped. "You scared me!" She heard him chuckled behind her and nudged him in the gut.

"Ow, so feisty!" She turned around in his arms.

"Remember our honey moon koishii?"

"Hmm, how can i forget Kikyou?" His eyes soften then he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Kagome took the elevator towards her boss' study and fidgeted. She was kind of nervous. She's have to meet him twice in one day. She came up to his door and could hear him shuffle with papers on his desk. The smell of his collogne wafted to her nostrils as she revelled in the musky scent. His own scent was even better, spring day and forests. She liked it a lot.

"Come in, Kagome." She was startled out of her musings at his cold comanding voice.

Kagome knew he was an inu youkai, her miko side practically clawed at her insides to purify him, but her inner youkai beast pawed it down fiercely as it usually did. She entered the room gracefully and waited until he told her to sit down until she did.

"Where you planning on scenting me all night or were you just trying to melt in the decor." If Kaogme hadn't traced to small amount of humor in his voice, she would have gutted him.

She said nothing, instead, she kept a cold front and stared into his eyes bravely, bever wavering. She wanted to show him she was not scared. Her eyes reflected a softer cold than his, but it could still match.

"You must be wondering why i have called you here, do you not?" Kagome defiantly huffed.

"I have figured it out on my way, Sesshoumaru. What i wish to know is, why? Do you plan on using me for my powers or just as a front. I am telling you now, you will get nothing of me, if it means losing my job, i care not."

"Very perceptive little miko. But i do not wish to use you nor take your new job away. I was simply marveling in your powers. You could prove to be a valiant ally. I simply wish to befriend you."

"You come of a powerful bloodline, Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands, son of InuTaishou, former general and lord of the western lands."

"Ah. So you know about me do you? You are very well trained." She scoffed.

"Do not mock me Taiyoukai, i can purify you even before you think about it."

"Where is the cheerful and childish young lady from moments before?" He asked.

"It is reserved for those who know me as a human. The ones to unvail my true person earn my true personnality, not my front. I would bow to you, but you are passed that from centuries ago."

"Very well, Miko-Sama. Now, do you accept an aliance with this Sesshoumaru?"

"I suppose it will not hurt. But do something remotely wrong, and i will terminate our alliance by you demies, my lord."

"Your terms are understood. Now i believe you have a show." Kagome nodded and left the office to wait behind the curtain so she could sing.

Kagura, a demon created from the wind, waited at one of the stools at the bar for the curtains to fall and reveal their true secret.

'Soon, Miko. Soon we will be reunited once again.' She thought and sipped at her drink silently.

Kanna, her child sister, created from the void, sat near her while clutching her ever faithful mirror against herself. The curtain was lifted anf proved Kagura no disapointement as she saw the pale alabaster skin of the beautiful young vixen that was Kagome. She parted her flush pink lips as the molody of "Haunted" came forth from her mouth, her vocal chords never failling her.

_long lost words whisper slowly to me  
still can't find what keeps me here  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
i know you're still there _

watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
fearing you loving you  
i won't let you pull me down

hunting you i can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head

watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
saving me raping me  
watching me

"And now, i would like to grace you all with some Shakespeare tonight. Venus and Adonis, which was his greatest succes and his first "heir" so as he himslef says it."

_So soon was she along as he was down, Each leaning on their elbows and their hips. Now doth she stroke his cheek, now doth he frown And 'gins to chide, but soon she stops his lips, And kissing speaks, with lustful language broken, If thou wilt chide, thy lips shall never open. He burns with bashful shame; she with her tears Doth quench the maiden burning of his cheeks. Then with her windy sighs and golden hairs To fan and blow them dry again she seeks. He saith she is immodest, blames her miss; What follows more, she murders with a kiss._

**A/N: I had to put some Shakespeare, i feel it is important for people to know more about his poetry, such a great poet. I hope you don't mind too much people.**

_**-Yuya-Sama**_


End file.
